Homeopathy is a system of medical practice that treats a disease, affliction or condition by the administration of minute doses of a remedy to a person suffering from that disease, affliction or condition to match the symptoms. Hahnemann's Law of Similars or “like cures like,” holds that the use of a homeopathic substance will provide the healing properties to reduce or alleviate the symptoms or disease that its Mother Tincture would have caused if taken in its full potent form Homeopathic remedies have been considered drugs in the United States since 1897. There are many known homeopathic agents whose affects on the human body are known.
A subset of homeopathic elements exists, known as cell salts. It is understood in homeopathic medicine that if an imbalance were to occur in any of the twelve (12) Cell Salts essential to the human body, illness would follow. While many traditional homeopathic remedies work on the principle of “like cures like”, the twelve (12) Cell Salts help the body to remedy deficiencies at their core, thereby healing, promoting wellness, and preventing disease, afflictions and medical conditions.
Homeopathic agents are largely delivered via oral solutions such as pellets, tablets, powders, and liquid drops, which are placed on or under the tongue. Pellets typically are formed from tiny sugar balls that have been saturated with the homeopathic liquid remedy. A dropper is used to place the drops on or under the tongue or in a small amount of drinking water.
A large number of homeopathic remedies, including both those that incorporate general homeopathic agents and those that incorporate some or all of the twelve (12) Cell Salts, are well-suited for therapeutic effect on skin of the human body. Skin conditions suitable for treatment with homeopathic remedies include viral, bacterial, fungal and parasitic conditions, allergic conditions, pain and pain management, aging, dark circles, puffiness, acute and chronic diseases, toxin removal, and trauma, including but not limited to, itching, acne, rosacea, eczema, pimples, psoriasis, hives, other dermatological eruptions, skin blisters, redness, poison ivy, poison oak, poison sumac, bug bites and stings, skin discolorations, skin tags, stretch marks, rashes, dryness, flaking, scars, and keloids.
Moreover, human skin benefits substantially from the regular use of the Twelve (12) Cell Salts, which prevent varicose and spider veins, acne and other skin eruptions and dryness of the skin.
Absorption of therapeutic homeopathic agents generally is increased when the time that the skin is exposed to homeopathic agents and/or the surface area of the skin exposed to the agents is increased.
As understood, there have been no efforts to date to deliver homeopathically effective amounts of homeopathic agents formulated as colored cosmetics.
The term “cosmetics” generally refers to (i) substances intended to be rubbed, poured, sprinkled or sprayed on, introduced or otherwise applied to the human body or other animal body or any part thereof for cleansing, beautifying, promoting attractiveness or altering the appearance, and (ii) substances intended for use as a component of any such substances, except that such term shall not include soap. Such products may be used to conceal symptoms of illness, affliction or medical conditions of the skin. Generally, such products may be applied to large surface areas of skin, to damaged skin, and to delicate areas of the skin, and are left on the skin for long periods of time.
A number of topical preparations that incorporate botanical ingredients have been described. For example, U.S. patent application 2004/0185123 A1 discloses a topical formulation comprising plant extracts and niacin to treat dry skin disorders. The formulation contains a combination of dry, aqueous, acid, and alcohol extracts of black walnut hull, wormwood, turmeric rhizome, garlic, chamomile, licorice root, aloe vera, niacin and herbal anti-bacterial agents. U.S. patent application 2007/0122492 discloses dermatological compositions comprising plant extracts that are capable of inhibiting one or more extracellular proteases. U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,292 B1 discloses compositions comprising fruit extracts, the most preferred of which is a pomegranate extract in an amount sufficient to neutralize free radicals useful to support the female reproductive system. The disclosed topical water-based compositions comprise at least one of Pulsatilla, Berberis vulgaris, Hepar sulphuris calcareum, Lilium tigrinum, Hydrastis canadensis, Cantharis, Candida albicans, Sepia and Thuja occidentalis for use as a personal lubricant.
None of these references disclose, teach or suggest the present invention, which employs coloring agents to deliver homeopathically effective amounts of Homeopathic Complexes to the skin of the face. The Homeopathic Colored Pigment Products of the present invention deliver the medicinal qualities of the homeopathic remedies while beautifying the skin.